Can't Stop
by MasterFaster
Summary: Gogo is crushing on Hiro but would never admit it. Hiro is crushing on Gogo but would never tell anyone. So what happens when these 'tiny' crushes get exposed to all of San Fransokyo? Major migraines, chaos, and a plethora of humor! Hirogo!
1. The Problem Called Love

Exhilaration. Pure Exhilaration. That's what Gogo felt every time she sped around San Fransokyo. But she would not admit that there was another thing that made her feel the same exhilaration. Or rather, someone. He was like two years younger than her, for Baymax' sake! But still, he was pretty mature for his age. And to top it off, taller than her. _Given, taller than Gogo the giant isn't hard._ but whatever the case may be, the now rising San Fransokyian bridge was not the place for the tallest dwarf in the world to discuss her love problems with her spare personality.

On the other side of a city who's name is horrible for making demonyms, said eighteen year old was sitting in his room thinking something so similar it's scary. _Why me? Why is it that I have to fall in love with a girl who treats me like a little brother?_

Little did our two protagonists know that they would need that love a whole lot more than they could ever guess.


	2. Disclaimer

_I do not own any Big Hero 6 material. Said material is owned by Disney Motion Pictures, one of their affiliates, or has been licenced by them. All material copyright by me is licenced publicly under the GNU GPL V3. Thank you._


	3. A Short Morning Ride

"Goooood morning San Fransokyo! Morning Baymax!" Our male protagonist in this romance said.

"Good morning Hiro," replied the said robot.

"Fist Bump?"

"Ba-la-la-la-la!"

"Ah. Now that's the way to wake up. Shall we be off to school, my fluffy friend?"

_Later, while Hiro bikes to school._

"Ahhhh! Oh, it's you Gogo. Thank goodness. If anybody else tried that move, I would be best friends with the ground."

"Uh. Leave comedy to the bears. By the way, if you want to get to class on time on that snail you call a bike, you should start moving."

"How? You expertly broke the one necessary piece of my bike that I don't carry a spare of."

"Oh, um, I guess for that stunt I owe you. I'll give you a ride."

"Okay, I guess. There's no other way to get to school on time. Thanks."

_Yay! I finally get to ride with Gogo! Though I know she doesn't like me, so it'll be kinda awkward. But, oh well!_

_Later, at SFIT_

_Wow. That actually went semi-smoothly. A plus, I guess._

"Thanks Gogo. See you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Of course not, nerd. You might need a ride home, ya know."

_What?!_

**Oh how I love references. This chap has two. Whoever guesses them will get mentioned!**

**By the way, I might do a series of one-shots in poetry form about Hirogo. What do you guys think?**


	4. Rising Tension

After a surprisingly not awkward bike trip back, our hero and heroine arrive back at the Lucky Cat Cafe, or as Baymax sometimes calls it, the "Hairy Baby" Cafe. Hiro's not totally sure why. Either way, as they walk up the garage, Hiro repeatedly thanks Gogo for the ride, enough that Gogo gets quite annoyed. _Would he just stop? I don't like when people feel indebted to me. _"Hiro, I know you are thankful, but you don't have to keep saying thank you. You aren't indebted to me."

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong, la dame. I am certainly indebted to you. And so, stay right here for a moment." After a minute or so, Hiro walked out of the garage with something yellow.

"What are those yellow things?"

Well, first of all, they are yours, and second of all, they are one of my newest inventions. Only the second copy in all of Jalafornia. I call them 'selective object displacers.' Basically, when you turn them on, you set them to the setting you want. For instance, speed. They then scan the object they are attached to, and create a special area of air surrounding it, shaped to increase whatever you set them to. I took the liberty of scanning your bike while I was inside and according to my calculations, these should get you a speed increase of about five miles per hour for every mile per hour you would normally go."

"Wait, my maximum speed is about one hundred miles per hour. That makes a whopping five hundred miles per hour! Wait, wouldn't that break my bike, or at least my face?"

"Nope, it functions by creating a stable pocket of air that moves with the bike. You will not feel a thing."

"Wow, these must be worth millions! And you're giving them to me? For free?"

"Yeah. That is the friendly thing to do, ya know."

"Well, I guess I owe you a whole lot more than you owe me. So in thanks, I'll give you this." _It's now or never time Gogo. Woman up!_ "Close your eyes."

"Uh. Okay."

Gogo meant to give him a hug, but of course, either the author's whims or Murphy's law came into play. A crack, Gogo trips, and, obviously, lands mouth-first right on Hiro's _bucca_. In other words, she plops a big fat kiss right on his cheek.

"Why did you just kiss me?"

Gogo took his even tone as meaning he was angry. "I...I...I...I'm sorry, I tripped, it was an accident."

"Whatever. You can head on home if you want. I'm going back home."

Gogo felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What did I do now?_

* * *

**AN Oh no! By the way, nobody guessed the references in the last chapter. The first person to get both gets to submit an OC. Yeah, I just went there. Also, you can submit an OC if you guess the movie that connects the law I mentioned in this chapter and the inspiration of my most recent poetry in my Percy Jackson poetry. Good luck!**

**Oh yeah, for those that have requested longer chapters, tell me if this one's good. It's hard to tell in a mobile browser. This is something like 450 words w/out author's note.**


	5. Tis But a Scratch (In the Plan, that is)

**AN Hi! Sorry bout that delay. In here I'm gonna try to make Aunt Cass a real person rather than just a proverbial extra. Please tell what the OC's personality is too. For the movie question, hint hint wink wink, it is a sci-fi movie. In answer to one person, no it is not called Murphy's Law. The main character's daughter's name is Murphy. Good luck. And for the other, it is the best puppet group ever for one. It is probably pretty obvious after that. By the way guys, after this weekend, my updates will slow. Darn education. ;)**

_She kissed me! On the cheek, maybe, but a kiss nevertheless. But she had a 'what did I just do?' face afterwards. Does that mean she did it by accident? Probably. And that means she doesn't like me like I do her. Fabulous. She kisses me and it means she doesn't have a crush on me. That's how my life works. _

"Hi Aunt Cass. How's business today?"

"Fine. You look sad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just annoyed with the world."

Cass have him a 'oh really' face.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you if you promise to make ribs tonight." Hiro knew she would make ribs anyway, but he wanted it to seem like he needed bribery. Why? Hiro probably has no idea himself.

"Kay. Seems fair. So what's wrong?"

"It was just that a...girl at school who I think I have a crush on...I think she doesn't like me back."

"Ah. Teen angst. Well, I am going to tell you that many people express crushes in weird ways, so, unless you have proof she doesn't like you, keep trying. If it was meant to be, it'll happen. If not, you'll recover."

"Thanks. By the way, aren't you supposed to stress eat right now?"

"Very funny. But I'm not always stressed out, or serving ribs, unlike some think."


	6. Adorbableness

**3500 Views!? Faint. That is amazing. I know I took forever to update, but, honestly, I had no inspiration. By the way, the competitions are over. The references were "Now that's the way to wake up." from ****_Phineas and Ferb AT2D_**** and "Leave comedy to the bears." from ****_A Muppet Christmas Carol._**** (Waka waka.) The movie from chapter 3 is****_ Interstellar, _****directed by Christopher Nolan. Oblique references, I guess. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

_ The next day, at SFIT_

"Hey Gogo, how are you?" Honey Lemon says to her friend.

"Well enough."

"Then explain the 'What in the world did I do?' expression you're wearing."

"You know, sometimes I hate your perceptiveness Honey."

Said female puts on a obviously false hurt face. "That's no way to talk to your friend!"

"You know I didn't mean it. Anyway, you know how I accidentally broke Hiro's bike yesterday? Well, after I gave him a ride home, he gave me one of his new inventions as payment, I think. Either way, they were worth more than a ride home for sure, so to thank him I walked up towards him to give him a hug. You know how little I hug. My personality makes it a rare commodity. Anyway, as I was walking up, I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and kinda...kissed him on the cheek."

Honey burst out laughing. "Sorry, sorry. But you are worked up about that? Don't you have a tiny winy little crush on him?"

"Do not say that again. If you do, I'll slap you! But anyway, when I finally collected myself, he started speaking in a voice that sounded even yet scary."

"And I thought you knew Hiro! You know he processes shocking things like his brother - goes emotionless, then thinks about it and finally overthinks the situation."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know why I didn't think about that. I'm gonna go talk to him."

* * *

"Hey Hiro, about yesterday..."

"When?"

"When I dropped you off."

"Oh, yeah...sorry about that."

"Not your fault. But if only I had tripped a little to the side..." She barely mouthed that last part, but somehow Hiro caught it.

"To what side?"

"Bit to the right." She replied before she stopped herself. "Wait..."

Suddenly she stopped talking. She didn't have a choice, really. Usually it will be because she got hit with a frying pan or a magical apple or a magical frying pan, and then the hero (not necessarily Hiro hero, just hero hero) wakes her up with a kiss. Of course, this isn't a fairy tale or a frying tale or a frying fairy tale, but simply romantic speculative fiction (such an addiction), so she is stopped by another thing. A kisu, a baiser, a kiss.

"That better?"

Gogo, for the first time in ever (just one, only fantasy princesses get 4 evers), looked a little bit woosy. Even so she managed a small smile. "Quite."

* * *

** Awww. How adorable.**


	7. Barriers of the Heart

**Almost 800 views overnight! And 4k overall! Mind = Blown. By the way, was the last chapter worth squat? I needed to get it over with so I could write some more plot/fluff than angst. Angst gets boring quickly. Anyway, as Genesis sort of said, "Let there be plot!" Oh and fluff, too. Side note: I was browsing the Disney Wiki while I wrote this because I needed Hiro's eye color, and it said that '...Gogo...is arguably the closest to the boy.' Now this is a featured article, mind you. Therefore, the majority of the Disney community proves the things I say in here about compassion. Boo yah!...or something.**

* * *

_He kissed me! He actually kissed me! _Gogo then mentally slapped her forehead. _I sound like a girl head over heels in love. Gogo Tomago never talks like that! ...except when she is a girl head over heels in love._ Gogo, lost in thought, barely heard her crush's question.

"That better?"

She felt a bit woosy from shock, but she smiled. "Quite."

* * *

The now couple was sitting in the school cafeteria, discussing how they had crushed on each other.

"So you've had a crush on me for how long?"

"About 2 years after the whole superhero incident, and... Tadashi's... death." The young man's eyes began to lose focus, and started to tear up.

It hurt Gogo to see him like that...it always had. Even before she had a crush on him. After he tried to murder Callahan, when they were back at his garage, they tried to talk to him. Once he calmed down, so much pain was evident in his eyes. She remembers the compassion she felt for him then...a compassion she feels right here. "Hiro, look at me." She commanded gently. She stared into those round, black eyes...the ones that always showed her his emotions. As Shakespeare once said, the eyes are the window to your soul. She saw pain, so much pain. "Hiro... I bet you he is sitting up there in heaven, looking down at us, and smiling, because his actions brought a little more happiness into the world, a little more love." She saw the young man's eyes drift upwards, looking up through the clear glass roof at the sky. As she looked up, she almost thought she heard a 'thank you,' but not in Hiro's voice. She looked back into his eyes, and saw a different emotion, one she had never seen in his eyes. But it was positive, unlike before. She was pretty sure it was love.

* * *

Hiro looked into Gogo's brown eyes, the same color as his own, as they walked out into the courtyard. He had a crush on her for a while, but he never felt love for her like this. Ever since he was little, he had been bullied for his intelligence. This cut him off from others in a way only introverts like he knew. He put up barriers to shield his emotions, walls no-one would ever break apart. But when Tadashi saw this, he slowly snuck his way past them. Without his older brother, he would have hid behind them his entire life. But Tadashi taught him to lower these barriers. Without his older brother he would be a completely different person. But even so, no-one had ever touched his heart at its core. Until now. "Thank you, Gogo. Thank you."

"What did I do? I simply consoled you."

"No...you did more than that..."

"I don't understand, Hiro."

"You don't have to. Just keep doing what you're doing...and remember, please remember, you're the most kind, the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Thank you, but I believe that title belongs to you."

"Wait...what? No...I mean okay..I mean..."

She stopped him with a kiss. "You're rambling."

"Well you have that effect on people." They both laughed.

They say down on a bench and looked again at that deep blue sky. They both knew that whatever they did, wherever they go, when they need support, they have each other.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand, scene! How was it? Please tell me. From here on out, I don't have a particular plot in mind. Some chaps: fluff. Sometimes I might do a couple chaps with a single plot but...yeah. Also, I have written the first chap of a PJATO and SAO crossover, and if I publish it I'll probably mix in this storyline. If you want it posted, tell me. Also, go ahead and suggest plots or fluff prompts for this story.**

* * *

_** Final note. The things I wrote about bullying and introversion are from experience. If you have a co-worker/peer/sibling/child who is introverted, please let them have time to themselves to get over emotions. Giving an introvert no time to be alone when they have to get ever something is cruel, even if you don't mean it. If you don't know what an introvert is, either Google it or watch SAO and think about Kirito's personality. And if you know someone is being bullied, at least encourage them to ignore the bullies and chart their own life. But do not think introversion is a bad thing, because you need to be alone more. It also makes you more capable of working solo. But even so, once an introvert has had some alone time, you extroverts should talk to them, especially the emotional types. But only if you are really close to them. This is the point I tried to illustrate in the story. No man's an island, but not every man's New York, either.**_


End file.
